Equinox
by Bakagamii
Summary: One Shot. Kagami heads home from Kuroko's house after studying. The basketball idiot, of course, forgets his bag. What he finds upon going back to retrieve his bag is nothing he ever would have expected. Kuroko masturbating to... the thought of him? This is the day of equinox. The day the light and shadow come to an equal length. Special help from Nigou and Kuroko's mother.


**Equinox**

_**Equinox:**__ The date in which night and day become equal._

Kuroko's greatest enemy is not Kaijou. It is not Touou. Nor is it any other team they have gone up against.

It is himself. Kuroko realizes that when it comes to Kagami, he develops dark tendencies that poison his whole entire being. He corrupts himself with lustful and dangerous thoughts. If he is Kagami's shadow and Kagami's shadow alone, doesn't he have the right to own his light as well?

No. He wants to tell himself that he can't decide these things by himself. It has to be consensual. But somehow, in his mind, he's developed this paradigm that the only one who can have Kagami, to touch him and feel him, is himself alone.

Great. Now he is starting to think like Aomine.

Ever since he met Kagami, all his thoughts have been filled with nothing but the redhead. It is Kagami's fault, he wants to say. He has unintentionally drove Kuroko's feelings for him to a peak rivalling Mount Everest.

His smiles, the way he can comfort Kuroko — everything that Kagami does makes Kuroko's heart go on overdrive. If anything, his technique, misdirection overflow, is probably just his temporary outlet for the feelings he holds for the redhead.

Kuroko immediately stops the voice in his head that yearns for Kagami. He's at home in his room and he notices his lower half is reacting to his thoughts of him. Kagami had just headed home from studying with Kuroko at his house, and his intoxicating scent was still in the air.

The slow patters of water signal that it's going to rain. It gradually gets louder and soon Kuroko's groans of pleasure are drained out. His pants get louder as he strokes his member, imagining Kagami's strong hands on it instead of his petite porcelain ones.

He's disgusted with himself— and yet he can't stop.

Kagami is on his way to catch a train home, feeling like he's forgotten something important. He can't really put his finger on it. Not until he reaches for his bag to call Kuroko. The tall high school student curses under his breath, smacking his face with an exasperated sigh. Just how stupid can he be?

He forgot his damn bag.

Kagami turns and runs full speed back to Kuroko's house, sheltering his head from the pelting rain. Upon making it to his usual studying location once again, he briskly opens the door. He knows the light blue haired male is alone, so Kagami doesn't bother to knock. He takes his soaking shoes off and decides that maybe he can stay a bit longer, just until the rain comes to an end.

His feet pad softly on the wooden floor, taking him upstairs to Kuroko's room. The rain is louder now, and any other noise is unknown to the redhead.

The door to his partner's room is slightly open and Kagami abruptly stops his action of pushing it ajar.

"K-Kagami kun…" a hushed moan comes from the small slit of the door. The redhead freezes in his spot, eyes widening in disbelief. What the hell is…

Kagami gulps and turns around in a rush. Suddenly, he is embarrassed for both himself and for Kuroko. His back slides on the wall until he is sitting. Staring at nothing he shuts the moans and the pants out of his hearing because he just can't believe any of it. His name is repeatedly called out by the familiar voice of his team mate. He never thought his heart could beat any faster than when he's playing basketball.

Not until now.

He could not bear to open the door and interrupt Kuroko's… private session. Kagami can't even imagine the amount of embarrassment and humiliation Kuroko would go through knowing he saw…

Kagami walks to the living room, resembling a zombie. He drags his feet, and he is spacing out completely. Not even the thought of Maji Burger—heck, not even basketball seems to take his mind off Kuroko. His mind wanders, back and forth with endless questions.

The power forward of Seirin is not totally clueless though.

Homos aren't new to Kagami. Of course he knows what they are. He just never gave the idea of liking another guy any attention. After all, he barely paid consideration to females either.

And yet, Kuroko was aroused just at the thought of him.

Kagami is caught off guard when he flushes a deep red, flashes of Kuroko's heavy pants and sweating, smooth skin coming to his mind. He swats the air in front of him, believing doing so will rid him of the images. His lower half twitches and Kagami panics.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me." The tall boy quickly attempts to think of something he finds disgusting, to relieve him of his growing arousal.

Midorima in a dress will do, Midorima in a dress surrounded by dogs.

Kagami's face distorts into a mix of disgust and fear. But it is only temporary because soon he imagines Kuroko in a dress.

It isn't disgusting at all.

So maybe it's possible he might be a homo? After all, he never really felt any sexual attraction to Alex whenever she'd kiss him. It could be that just with Kuroko…

Soft footsteps make their way to the living room and Kagami makes a hurried attempt to act normal.

He sees Kuroko uncharacteristically panic upon noticing his presence. The quiet teenaged boy is fast on transferring back to his trademark emotionless demeanor.

"H-how long have you been there, Kagami kun?" Kuroko's stutter betrays him, and the tension becomes thick as the silence grows longer. Kagami swears inwardly, taking in that he missed his chance to act normal the minute he let the silence go on.

There's no use in denying it now. It is obvious Kagami has seen Kuroko.

If he refuses to admit he saw it now, just how awkward will it be for them later on? It'll ruin their whole relationship. Kagami decides to confront the matter now. Prolonging the issue would be hell for both of them.

"I-I came back to get my bag."

"I see…"

"Kuroko -" Kagami starts awkwardly.

"I like you, Kagami kun." Kuroko softly, but determinedly, confesses. Kagami looks up from the floor in surprise.

For a minute he is unable to respond. There are three choices for him. It's either he says he doesn't hate Kuroko and they stay friends. The other one is that he says he hates him and their ties are severed. The last is if Kagami says he likes Kuroko too. And where would that lead to?

"I need… I need time to think. I'll get my bag and leave."

When he gives an answer to Kuroko, he wants his resolution to be solid. He doesn't want to return half assed feelings to Kuroko. If somehow he likes his shadow, the way Kuroko likes him, he wants it to be for the right reasons.

Not out of pity. Not because of temporary lust. Because things like that would destroy Kuroko, and that's the last thing he wants.

The silence is deafening as he walks towards Kuroko — time seems to stop. Kagami makes sure to look down the whole time, avoiding Kuroko's uncharacteristically pained look. He stops and holds Kuroko's head gently in a half embrace.

"I don't know if I like you…" He starts.

Kuroko tenses under his touch, waiting for the words of rejection. He feels tears pooling at the rims of his eyes. When Kagami finally continues his sentence, Kuroko finds his efforts to avoid spilling tears are futile.

"But I could never hate you, idiot. So don't cry." Kagami lets go, but the comforting tone he used makes Kuroko wants to cry harder.

No matter what anyone says, no matter how violent or mean Kagami may be at times… Kuroko believes that Kagami, at the same time, is the gentlest person he knows.

A loud thud is heard and Kagami swiftly turns around to see Kuroko on the floor.

"Kuroko!"

Kagami's clothes are still a little wet when he brings an unconscious Kuroko back to his room. He lays the small figure down on his bed and was headed to the washroom when soft fingers grasp onto his. Kagami turns back, expecting to see Kuroko awake.

He is still soundly asleep. Was it a subconscious action? Kagami cracks a bit of a smile, seeing Kuroko acting like a child amuses him. He decides to sit down beside Kuroko's bed instead, already ignoring the fact that he is sitting in soaked clothing.

Kuroko is anemic. He told Kagami that once. It isn't serious, but it is the cause of Kuroko's occasional fainting. He stares at the blue haired male's face.

The realization that Kuroko likes him is all of a sudden real again, and Kagami becomes conscious of their hands touching. His cheeks burn lightly and he curses for acting like a love struck high school girl.

A bark is heard from the door and Kagami looks to see Nigou peek his head into the room. He hops inside excitedly and tackles the redhead. It wasn't a lie when he said he's gotten used to Nigou, but he still becomes petrified having the small dog lick him and nuzzle his head on him with deep affection.

"K-Kuroko, help me! " Kagami flails and helplessly writhes on the floor like he's trying to swim backwards. Nigou happily bounces on his belly, as if he's commencing CPR. Kagami looks up and sees Kuroko, fully awake and with a small glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

"Say please." He simply says after reviving from his slumber.

"Kuroko…you bastard." The stubborn boy grits his teeth and makes his usual face that says, 'I'm gonna kill you'.

"Then I guess I will go back to fainting, Kagami kun."

"God damn it, Kuroko help me….please." He begs.

Kuroko takes a moment to bask in Kagami's submissiveness, and then decides to help him after a little contemplation. He tactfully lifts nigou off Kagami, but before Kagami could breathe a huff of relief, he sees Kuroko on top of him instead.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Kiss me, Kagami kun." Kuroko's assertiveness catches the redhead off guard.

Kagami's face flares a deep scarlet red to the tips of his ears, and looking away he says, "I told you, didn't I? I need… time to think."

Kuroko is unconvinced. Seeing Kagami's face this close now, without feeling embarrassed of what he had done earlier in Kagami's presence, he can now say that he is certain Kagami feels the same way.

The blue haired male grinds lightly on Kagami, earning a groan from the redhead.

"H-Hey! Okay fine, fine. I'll kiss you!" Kagami would much rather kiss Kuroko than let him continue to toy with his body. It's much more embarrassing given that he… maybe likes it.

Kagami lightly presses his lips onto Kuroko's soft ones in a quick motion, and he immediately wants more. He pushes down his desire. He wants to be with Kuroko the right way, damn it! Just how can he do that, when at the moment he is confused as to whether it is like or lust he's feeling.

Kagami covers his reddening face with the back of his hand. He honestly liked the kiss.

Kuroko lays his head on Kagami's chest and closes his eyes. He's content that Kagami's heart is telling him the answer he wants to hear. The loud thump of his heart is soothing.

It's a reassurance that Kagami is his now.

With a little hesitation, Kagami lets his hands rest on Kuroko's back. He finds more confidence and pulls Kuroko in for an embrace.

It's a comfortable sensation, holding each other like this.

That is until Kagami hears his jacket zipper being pulled down.

"Kuro-"

"Kagami kun's clothing is wet. You should take them off." Kuroko's voice is deadpan, but Kagami notices the tint of pink on the usually pale boy's cheeks, and finds himself chuckle.

"Yea… I guess you're right."

Is Kagami saying that it's okay for them to-?

The small boy in his arms looks up and Kagami takes this chance to kiss Kuroko, deeply this time. What's there to be confused about? A light without his shadow, that wouldn't do at all.

He likes Kuroko, and maybe he's liked the blue haired male all this time. It just took a little time, and this exact moment for Kagami to realize their feelings for each other are equal. They are the same.

"Nn..." Kagami licks Kuroko's lower lip and he gladly lets Kagami's tongue explore his mouth. Their tongues tangle and twist heatedly. Kuroko traces his fingers on Kagami's abs, making it up to his tan neck until he's pulling Kagami's head in for more.

The click of the front door opening stops the two from going any further. Kagami jumps away from Kuroko, his innocent like behaviour intact once again. Kuroko's parents usually come home a little late, and it was an unfortunate coincidence his mother decided to make her appearance now.

"Tetsuya, are you there?"

Kuroko stands up and opens the door. His face shows no emotion, but his mother can tell immediately that the very slight puff of his cheeks means he's upset. She takes a glance at Kagami and everything makes sense to her.

She's disturbed them.

She inclines her head towards Kagami and greets him. Kagami is suddenly nervous, and returns the greeting with an overly polite hello, ending with a "desu".

"It's a little late now. Do you want to stay over for the night?" Her blank face looks exactly like Kuroko's and her light blue hair is tied in a low ponytail. Their resemblance is uncanny.

Kagami sputters out that he doesn't want to trouble them, but with some convincing, Kuroko's mother is able to make him say yes.

Leaving Kagami in the room, Kuroko exits with his mother to speak with her alone.

"Is that the Kagami you've been talking about, the one from America?"

"Yes."

"Goodluck, son." His mother signals thumbs up, and they look at each other with complete understanding. A sparkle glints in both their unemotional eyes. It is evident now where Kuroko gets his devious tendencies.

After they have dinner, his mother leaves some of her husband's clothing for Kagami to wear for the night. And with a deadpan, "Have fun." She leaves them alone.

Albeit she looked particularly happy seeing Kagami.

"The futons are all being washed. There's room in my bed, Kagami kun. Come here." Kuroko opens his arms, motioning for Kagami to come to bed with him like he's some kind of dog.

Kagami's stubborn nature takes over and he promptly refuses. "I'll take the floor Kuroko, doesn't matter to me." And besides, he knows that sleeping with Kuroko would be dangerous. Who knows what he might do to Kuroko, and they aren't even dating yet.

Or are they? He's never been familiar with relationship things anyway.

Kuroko seems unaffected by this, and a content Kagami proceeds to sleep on the floor with a single pillow under his head.

After a short silence, Kagami realizes when it comes to Kuroko, he can never win.

"Taiga. I love you."

Kagami immediately sits back up, re-evaluating his hearing.

"I love you." Kuroko repeats.

"I love you."

"I lo-"

The redhead stands up completely and obediently moves into Kuroko's bed. It's evident that Kuroko was planning on saying the intimate phrase over and over until Kagami came over to sleep beside him.

'_This bastard. I'll kill him!'_ Kagami turns his back towards Kuroko, refusing to show his shadow his reddening face. A satisfied Kuroko lightly smiles in amusement. Teasing Kagami is really the best.

Short arms circle around Kagami's abdomen. Kuroko hugs Kagami from behind, breathing in with utter pleasure and contentment. This time, before he drifts off to sleep, he sincerely says the phrase again.

"I love you."

He wasn't expecting a reply, but Kagami unexpectedly replies with a soft and almost inaudible, "I love you too, idiot."

"Kagami kun, can I have a goodnight kiss?" he whispers, his heart thumping loudly after hearing his long time crush finally return his affections. It surprises Kuroko just how obedient Kagami is being, because he turns around without complaint.

He kisses Kuroko. A chaste but meaningful kiss, that lingers on both their lips as their faces part.

"You can have as many as you want from now on, so you don't have to ask anymore, dumbass."


End file.
